Concealed Into the Night
by Nraza10
Summary: Post TDK. Instead of batman taking the blame for Harvey Dent's murder,the Joker is caught and imprisoned. After those traumatizing events two years later, Batman encounters a mysterious thief with a strange dilemma. But what happens when their identities clash? Protecting the city's inhabitants, a new enemy emerges who puts both Gotham and the people he cares for in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first batman story so I'm still not sure how will this play out, tell me what you think of it so far. I'm not really good at this stuff so I'm open for suggestions. I don't own any characters from Christopher Nolan or Bob Kane. **

Concealed Into The Night

Chapter 1- Unexpected Encounter

The sounds of sirens blared into the the night sky. Gotham at it's late hours always showed its true colors. Mobsters and drug lords scattered into the deepest parts of the city, flooding the streets with trouble and fear. But now since "the batman" has arrived, a lot has changed.

This very night marked the two year absence to the white knight, Harvey Dent. He fell through the clutches of the psychotic clown. The Joker killed five people including Harvey's girlfriend and Bruce Wayne's childhood friend, Rachel Dawes.

After two years Gotham hasn't changed much. The city didn't lose hope, they still had a silent guardian, a protector for its inhabitants. But could they trust "the batman"? With all the chaos conjured by the Joker, risking citizens life to hand over the dark knight, could he turn to the shadows and never return?

The click of heels began to echo throughout a natural history museum. A woman in skin tight suit with goggles approached a small glass container. She grinned at the item that held inside the glass as she grazed it with her long nails.

"You don't belong in this crummy, old museum." She lifted the case and held a small yet valuable green emerald. "Don't worry, you're safe with me." The thief replied.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." She heard a voice from behind, making her nearly wince. Looks like she wasn't alone after all. That voice, it seemed oddly familiar.

"Well it took you this long to show up. So batman, came here to stop me from stealing this precious jewel?" She crossed her arms over her chest, awaiting for an answer.

Batman took a few steps forward, feeling in the gap that was created. His hazel eyes was the only thing exposed in the dimly lighted building. He gestured his hand to her. "Hand it over." Batman rasped.

The thief didn't fall for it. She batted her eyes at him. "Oh Batman, why do you always have to spoil the fun?" She toyed the gem with her fingertips.

He glared into her brown eyes and replied. "This isn't right Selina, one of these days you're going to realize how far you could go with all these thieveries. A person like you can take so much up until the point where you're caught and punished for these crimes." He backed away, slowly he grabbing her wrist and obtaining the jewel in one swift move.

Selina crossed her arms as anger churned inside. She despised the fact that her identity is unmasked from batman. Ever since last nights encounter in the warehouse, she had no choice.

* * *

THE NIGHT BEFORE...

Bruce sat quietly in the batcave keeping a close eye at the computer which tracked the whereabouts of upcoming crimes in Gotham. Alfred walked out of the elevator holding a tray of tea. He carefully placed the cup on the Bruce's desk who took no attention to his loyal butler's arrival.

"Any crime activity to report, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked turning his gaze to the monitor.

"Nothing yet. But I have a feeling there might be some tonight." He pointed to a red dot on the computer. "That dot pinpoints the location of thieveries that are taking place."

Alfred eyebrows furrowed in response. "So that means Catwoman is behind all this?"

Bruce nodded. "Exactly, but what I'm trying to figure out is why is Catwoman intruding in Carmine Falcone's hideout?" He arose from his chair and strode to a glass case. He pressed a button of the case and it opened containing a black cowl with a Kevlar suit and a cape.

Moments later Bruce Wayne has taken the persona of the dark knight. Protecting the streets of Gotham from crime and corruption. The remaining part of his suit was his cowl, the mask symbolizes fear but also protection for the people he deeply cared about.

"With all due respects Master Wayne, but haven't you realized that there are also people around you who want you to come back in one piece?" Alfred moved closer to Bruce who was gathering all his gadgets and placing them in his belt.

Bruce look up and smiled in response. "You're thinking about Selina, aren't you?" His eyes narrowed at Alfred.

The butler chuckled. "Actually I was thinking about myself." He paused then continued in a serious tone. "Don't you think it's time to tell Ms. Kyle the truth? After all, she's become quite an acquaintance."

Bruce held out his cowl. He thought of the pain and suffering he endured the last couple of years. With Rachel's death seeping through his insides everyday. His great friend and love, Bruce couldn't let himself face the fact that the Joker caused this ungrateful loss and not his will of act. And then he met Selina Kyle, she was bold and beautiful. They've been on several dates together however, they weren't officially a couple. But now Bruce realizes that he's growing feelings for this woman, but is he ready to come clean and unmask his identity?

"Alfred, I can't risk her life. I know that I have to tell her eventually, but right now the priorities of Gotham's safety is more important." And with that Bruce placed the cowl over his head and approached the bat pod.

"How long we'll you be gone, Master Wayne?" Alfred called out.

Bruce turned his head to him and rasped. "Not long." He powered up the engine of the vehicle and sped out of the bat cave, without another word. Leaving Alfred, alone in the cave.

"Someday, outsmarting the truth will not be good enough, there will consequences no matter what." He thought to himself as he exited out of the cave.

"Listen, you told me there's a prize if someone gets their hands on the drugs?" A large man in a black suit stomped his clammy hands on to the hard desk. Guards were positioned at every corner. Another man wearing a white suit and leaning on a cane approached from the corner of the room.

"Gerald, you're a great sport! But you didn't send enough to get enough. I'm going to ask you to leave." He had a firm grasp of the large man's shoulder then gestured him to exit the room.

The man looked furious. "Falcone! I ain't leaving without my money. I can call the police and settle this once and for all!" He swung his fist at Falcone, but missed we he felt broad hands on his wrists, one of the guard pushed the large man away. Twisted his wrist in the process,

The man screamed in agony. "I'll get my share, just wait and see!" Two other men picked him up off the ground and took him out of the room.

Falcone sneered. "You see, that's what happens when you don't listen to directions." He sat in his chair, fiddling with the remaining drug orders and throwing them straight to the wall.

His eyes still narrowed at the broken bags of drugs. "This is my city, no one can outsmart me!"

"Oh yeah, well I beg to differ." A strong willed voice caught Falcone and his men attention to the ceiling. A dark figure leaped to the ground. She paced herself closer, making direct eye contact with Falcone who looked dissatisfied.

"They say a cat has nine lives. But it looks like you cheated some extra ones." Falcone teased. "What do you kitty?"

She swung her legs to the desk and sat on it, advancing closer to Falcone. Her fingers splayed carefully on his face then made its way down to his shoulders. "I just wanted to come down here and see what you're up to." She glance at the other direction then smiled. "I can see you haven't changed your ways Fal."

"If you're looking for money kitty, you know the rules." His voice sounded slightly tense.

"Oh c'mon Fal! The least you could to is make an exception. Just for me." With one touch of a finger, Falcone was distracted by her alluring beauty.

"Alright fine. But only this time your charm will work on me. Give the cat her money!" Falcone shouted to his men. He eyed Selina carefully as she took twirled her hair with her fingers. His hand moved slowly to her cheek made her wince for a second.

"Don't be shy." She grinned. Falcone licked his lips and leaned in until he heard a loud crash behind the door. He sprung from his chair and approached the door. Before he could open it, one of his man rushed inside out of breath.

"Bat...B-batman i-is h-ere." The guard exclaimed.

Once Selina heard the guard, she strode to the door when she felt a hand tugging her arm.

"Oh no sweetie, I'm not finished with you! So you knew that batman was coming all along? I should've never trusted you."

Selina crossed her arms and smiled. "Did you really think I called batman Fal? I'm just here to get what you owe."

"Sorry to break it to you kitten, but the deal's off! The batman has blown our cover so that means we have to scatter before the police come after us." He opened the door and grabbed his duffel bag of money and handed it to one of his guards.

Selina stood there, nearly frozen until she followed Falcone and his men from behind. Keeping a distance between her and Falcone she felt broad arms wrapping around her waist, making her a couple inches off the ground.

"Put me down!" Selina struggled as hard as she could until finally used her razor sharp heels the kick the man in the thigh. He fell to the ground in pain making a run for it. The building smelled like burning ashes, she could feel sweat dropping down her forehead with each step she took.

The building was on fire, her limps began to weaken. Her body felt frail until she saw a dark figure ran to her and leading her out of the fire. When she looked up to his the mysterious being, she noticed her mask came off. Exposing her true identity.

"Are you ok Sel- I mean Catwoman?" She heard a calm voice. That voice could only come from batman. Selina was relieved that he saved her from the fire but no he knew who she was, this could start lots of trouble for not just her Catwoman, but for Selina Kyle as well.

Batman's grip tightened as they arrived out of the burning building. Selina took in a few breaths to calm her senses until she finally removed herself from Batman's hold.

She stared off into fire. "You didn't have to save me, I'm not the damsel in distress type." She remarked coldly.

His hazel eyes bored into her chocolate brown ones and replied calmly. "How else would've you gotten out of that fire?" He paused, his gazed moved down to her suit with was tattered and torn along the sides of her elbow. "Are you hurt?" He rasped, his gleaming eyes showed concern.

Selina smiled slightly. "Just a bruise, I'll be fine." She glance at her feet and noticed her mask was still on the ground with a few burned marks along the rim. She frowned picking up the small item carefully. "Are you going to turn me in, after all you know who I am?" She reminded.

Batman took out a tracking device, pressing a red button and a flashing light appeared. He placed the tracker in his utility belt. "Looks like Falcone isn't far from here. Selina I need you to..." He glanced up and noticed that he was talking to himself. "You might've left but I know who you are." He muttered as he strode to the bat pod and sped out.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story is dedicated to an awesome friend and writer Alaura Nova Shadowmane and to my two great friends who inspired me to write this story. I'm not sure when I'll update this story but I'll try my best. Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you read the next chapter, enjoy!**

**All the rights go to Christopher Nolan and Bob Kane (DC Comics)**

* * *

Concealed Into the Night

Chapter 2-Complications

TO PRESENT DAY

Back in the museum, Selina strode closer to Batman hopping he'd return the jewel back to her. "Could you let me have something for once! It's bad enough that the cops are behind me but, why do you care so much?" She questioned as her eyes trailed down to the emerald.

"I care because I don't want you to end up like every other criminal in Gotham who's terrorizing the streets with nothing but greed and fear. There's more to you than this." He growled.

"There's no way out, I have to fend for myself to the best of my ability. I didn't choose to be a thief, it's what helps me survive in this godforsaken city!" Selina clenched her fists together, trying to control her emotions. She backed away when the realization of the police sirens grew even louder than before.

Batman watched her climb onto a ledge and leaped out of a clear glass sky light, escaping into the night. Batman took a deep breath, he was left alone again. He had to talk sense into Selina before the situation could get out of hand. In time, she'll understand.

"She got away?" He heard a cop tell from behind. Following him were three other officers carrying hand guns, scanning the museum.

Batman shook his head lightly. "Yes, but the emerald is safe. Tell your men to check the art division of the museum, I have a feeling she might've stole something there."

The cop gestured his men to the other direction. "Anything else to report? What about last nights fire, any leads to who might've done it?" The detective asked.

"Not yet, the investigation is still ongoing. I'll look into it and send you a message tomorrow." He rasped as he placed the jewel back in its display case.

"You can head on out batman, I'll have my men contact Gordon to have them patrol the city for the night." He replied keeping a gaze at batman. With that he ran out of the building, he still had a certain cat burglar on his mind.

* * *

Inside Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth was preparing breakfast for Bruce who was sound asleep in the early parts of the morning. The famous billionaire playboy by day and the masked vigilante by night, Bruce never thought about a life beyond Gotham. In many instances, Rachel was the sign of hope and happiness. After the Joker's chaos, hope was lost and Bruce never returned to light and stayed into the dark ever since. It's been 2 years since the death of Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent, both souls had an lasting affect on the people of Gotham. Now they have to rely on batman, because for now he's the sign of hope the city really needs.

There was a loud knock on the door which caught Alfred's attention. He strode to the door and opened it, finding Selina Kyle standing in front of him. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, she looked somewhat tense. Her posture was firm as she wore a light brown coat with skin tight jeans and flats.

She tenderly looked into the butler eyes and smiled. "Good morning Alfred, may I come in?"

Alfred nodded politely, returning the gesture. "Of course Ms. Kyle. Master Wayne isn't awake yet. Would you care for something to eat?"

She walked in the manor, taking in the surroundings like she always does. "No I'm fine Alfred, but thank you for asking. I'll just wait here until Bruce wakes up." Selina paced herself into the kitchen and set herself down on a stool next to the counter.

"Fair enough." The loyal butler replied as he exited out of the kitchen without another word.

Deep into the covers of the bed, Bruce progressively tossed and turned into his bed when he heard loud footsteps approaching his bedroom. Blinking his hazel eyes, he watched Alfred walk in carrying a glass containing a green substance. He placed the glass on the bedside table and unclasp the curtain and pushing them to the sides. Making the entire room brighten from the sunlight.

Bruce shielded his eyes and groaned loudly. "It's early Alfred. You know I sleep till noon."

"Ms. Kyle is here to see you. So I thought it was best wake you and not keep her waiting." Alfred remarked.

Bruce arose from the bed, tossing the covers aside he grabbed his robe and drank the green substance in one gulp. "She wouldn't come this early unless something's wrong." Bruce narrowed his eyes at the butler.

"Well whatever the reason, you need to talk to her." Alfred's gaze went at his wry master then back at the doorway.

"I can't believe all this time, she was catwoman. How come I was so blind to not notice this before." Bruce asked looking out into the window and admiring the garden outside of the manor.

"Maybe you've grown certain feelings for Ms. Kyle and didn't take much notice of her personal activities?" Alfred calmly answered.

Bruce ignored that notion. "Selina is my friend, we're not that close and now I'm sure we won't ever be." Bruce stormed out of the bedroom and made his way down the staircase.

* * *

Selina tapped her dainty fingernails on the hard countertop. She glanced at the unusual nicknacks placed on the walls off the house. This never intimidated her but, she had a feeling Bruce never liked company. She met Bruce at a charity ball two months ago. The thought of being friends with a playboy billionaire never came into mind. Bruce was a mysterious being, no doubt about that. But was he more mysterious and brooding like the batman? Numerous times, Selina compared her relationship with batman and with Bruce Wayne. Each was different but also enjoyably at the same time.

"And I thought you said you're not a morning person?" A brisk voice jolted Selina back into reality. Bruce advanced closer to her as her leaned against the counter top keeping his distance.

Selina smirked at that comment."I could say the same thing about you, Wayne?" She paused. "Sorry if I awoken you, but I needed someone to talk to." Her voice trailed off.

"Are you ok?" His eyes showed concern. He scooted his chair closer to her. Bruce could tell something was bothering her. The way she slouched into the stool and her concentration became somewhat uneasy.

Selina glanced down into her hands a sighed. "I'm just worried about Holly, my roommate. She's been hanging out with the wrong people, I don't want her to get hurt. But she never listens to me."

Bruce gently moved his hand over hers and smiled. "I have a feeling that Holly isn't the problem." He saw right through her, changing the topic wouldn't solve the actual problem.

Selina flinched her hand away while keeping a steady gaze at him. "Ok Wayne, you caught me!" She held out her hands in annoyance. "I've been really stressed out lately. And my job as a cashier in a clothing store isn't making things any better."

With the skill of disguise, Selina never confronted stress her entire life. Sure there was guilt and nightmares haunting her every waking minute. The idea of anxiety was somewhat foreign to her vocabulary. Not to mention "the batman" has been on her case for some time now but, she can't fight the urge of thrill their each encounter they had. Even thought she doesn't know the man behind the mask, it was the adrenaline rush that made it worthwhile.

"Why don't we get out of the city, just for one day." Bruce abruptly interrupted Selina's thinking process. She scoffed at the notion. "What do mean, just leave Gotham?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we could take a day trip and then come back before midnight. And the best part, we can just relax and not have to worry about a thing."

"Are you sure? I mean you're Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy. Won't someone notice?" Her tone sounded unsure.

"I think the city can survive without the "Prince of Gotham" for one day." He paused to glance at the clock. "Why don't we leave tomorrow?"

She glared. "Seriously Bruce? Isn't it short notice. You're not the type of guy who hands out unplanned invites?"

"Consider my gift to you for our friendship." He reassured.

Selina smirked in response, crossing arms over her chest. "Hmm. I didn't know we were friends. I just met you."

It was true thought, they've been "acquaintances" for a short period of time. The real reason Bruce offered the day trip was to get know Catwoman, Selina's persona. She must have some motives to steal from museums and the rich social elites. In a way, Bruce has become fond of her dual character and that he thought it was best to see the real Selina Kyle and not the mask that conceals her entirety.

It took some thought for Selina to make a decision considering this is the first time in so long to actually flee from Gotham's limits. But she's a risk taker and passing up this opportunity would be fatal. "And to think I'll have the billionaire playboy all to myself." She thought attentively.

"So will you come?" He asked feeling a little hesitant for being assertive.

She shrugged and smiled softly. "Why not? I mean it sounds like fun to just relax from all the chaos this city has conjured."

Bruce never left Gotham since he disappeared seven years before. Honestly, he has no clue where he'll take them as long as they move away from Gotham, the better off they'll be. All of a sudden he felt as though large amounts of weights tumbled through his mind. Could the city survive a few hours without the batman?

He felt a hand nudging his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. "Bruce, are you alright? You look worried?"

Bruce rubbed his forehead to gather his thoughts and gave Selina a tender expression to her concern. "I'm fine just a little tired. My board meetings yesterday really worn me out."

"So why don't you skip them?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well it's not easy to skip a meeting when your name is nailed to the tallest building of Gotham." He chucked. "Not to mention the paparazzi are following my every move."

"So that's why you want to go on a day trip, to leave the public eye for a bit." Selina remarked as she tapped her fingers along Bruce's shoulder.

He shook his head in response. "There were many instances where I wanted to the city limits for awhile. I guess I wasn't sure when the time would be right."

She leaned into the stool. "Well then it's a date!" She glanced at her watch. "I better get going, I don't want to late for work again. It was nice talking to you Bruce, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled softly as she rose from her chair and gave a quick hug to Bruce and exited the doorway without another word.

Bruce watched Selina make her way into her car then drove out. Loud footsteps caught his attention from behind. "Everything went well, I suppose?" Alfred strode next to the nearby window that Bruce was observing.

He turned to his butler and replied. "She told me that a lot of stress has worn her out, so I offered that we'd go on a day trip tomorrow just to clear both our heads

There was a slight pause then Alfred asked politely. "What about your business meetings for tomorrow?"

"Just cancel them. It's time a get some fresh air away from Gotham." Bruce walked back into the kitchen and Alfred followed.

"What did Ms. Kyle think of the idea?" Alfred furrowed his brow at Bruce.

"She thought it was a great idea and it'll give me some time to get to know the real Selina Kyle and not the mask that conceals her features." Bruce acknowledged as he opened the fridge to pour a glass of orange juice.

"So your not resting from your work, you're using detective skills to spy on Ms. Kyle." Alfred sounding concerned.

In one gulp, Bruce finished the entire drink and placing the glass on the counter. He sighed. "Alfred, I need to see if she can be trusted. Now I know she's Catwoman, and to find a reason why she went Falcone's territory last night."

Alfred weary eyes gently closed then made contact with Bruce. "With all do respect Master Wayne, you've made it this far with her. Why the change of trust? Just because she's a petty thief it doesn't mean you could interrogate her spot on. May I remind you that she doesn't know the real Bruce Wayne who beats criminal to a pulp at night wearing a cape and cowl. For Ms. Kyle's sake, please don't hurt her Master Wayne. She still has emotions, don't let justice get in the way of sedimentary values." And with that Alfred exited the kitchen leaving Bruce into his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this story is very slow at this point but it will get better. Enjoy!**

**All the rights go to Christopher Nolan and Bob Kane (DC Comics)**

* * *

Concealed Into The Night  
Chapter 3-The Price of a Dull Life

A cold breeze shuddered Selina's insides as she approached her workplace. It was enormous, containing two glass doors on each end of the building. Almost felt like a hotel than a clothing store. Selina brisk her long dark hair and swung the doors wide open. She clutched her purse on her shoulder and glanced at the busy registers lining up with busy customers.

A typical Monday morning in Selina's case. She inhaled the scents of perfume roaming in every direction of the store. This was a second home to Selina. She felt free from the sites of crime and remorse surrounding her entire life. In a way, it also kept her occupied from thoughts of her night activities as Catwoman.

With all the rich clients seeking attention, Selina didn't know where to start, all the workers filed each other in their own registers and setting up other displays of stylist clothing wasn't her line of expertise. So she placed her bag in the merchandise office. The room was small yet cluttered with perfumes and boxes of slacks and blouses. Carefully she sat in the desk chair and spun around a couple times until she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" She chimed.

Walking in wearing a black business suit with matching high heels was Mrs. Carrie, Selina's boss. She could tell the lady was furious.

Her heels lightly tapped the marble flooring. "You're late, Ms. Kyle."

Selina stood from her chair and smiled lightly. "Right. I know you're mad, but it looks like your workers are doing just fine. And besides its not like I have anything else better to do."

Mrs. Carrie glared. "Just because the others are managing the store it doesn't mean you could prance in my office and act like you own the place." She paused advancing closer. "This isn't the first time you were late to work, but let me say this Ms. Kyle. I run a professional business providing the needs of Gotham's social elites. Now if you're not willing to take this job seriously will have to ask you resign this establishment immediately."

Selina despised Mrs. Carrie only because she's a conceded lady who gets ticked off at the first sign of trouble. Not only that but she owes two other department stores in the city. It was the only way Selina could survive on her own hard work rather than stealing every precious jewel that caught her eye. Times where tough, so without this job she would've became a beggar living on the streets by now.

She shook her head at the warning and approached the door without eye contact. "It won't happen again Mrs. Carrie. Speaking of which what do you need me to work on?"

She lifted a box that looked like it weighed a ton and handed it to Selina. "Take this box outside, you can start unfolding these shirts and placing them on the glass counters. We're running out of this brand so display them quick, we have other customers awaiting patiently for this piece of clothing." She instructed Selina and fled out the office without another word.

She began to sighed loudly. With the box in her grasp, she walked into the front of the store and looked at the price label for the type of clothing. She set the box down, looking both ways into the store hopping no one walks by she opens the box using her sharp polished fingernails. The sound of masking tape echoed at one part of the store as unfolded each blouse and placed it neatly stacked on a glass counter.

She heard silent chatter from behind and individuals giggling and socializing like they have all the time in the world. In Gotham the rich elites only thought of their glamorous lifestyles full of charity parties which are thrown by people who spend thousands of dollars when in reality all the proceeds go to other shares instead of the poor. They got to live happily while the remaining parts of Gotham suffered each day without no one stopping it. She finally doubted what the rich really were like when she met Bruce Wayne. He was wealthy, but he didn't spend his money recklessly. His parents' after all manage the city's inhabitants until their passing.

As a child, Selina heard stories from her mother about the Wayne family. Without their help, Selina's mother wouldn't have enough money to pay for her expenses when she was born. Thomas Wayne made sure that anyone who couldn't afford all the hospital bills, he'd give them welfare options for a better health. The day Selina found out the famous Gothamites died from a beggar gunpoint, it never occurred to her that the soul to Gotham's hope would die no matter what. She lost her parents' the same way and to this day she still thinks its her fault.

"Excuse me Miss, but I was looking for these shoes in a size 10. Could you help me?" A familiar voice caught Selina's attention. It was none other than Roman Sionis, a wealthy philanthropist who only cares for himself. He wore a crisped, clean jacket and a button down shirt to go with it. He stood next to Selina, waiting for an answer.

She shook her head and gestured him to follow her in the opposite direction. "Right this way, sir."

He strode closer to the shoe aisle without taking a second glance at her. She walked to the stacked shoe boxes and skimmed through the labels until she found the right size.

Gently, she gave Roman the shoes and smiled. "Would that be all, sir?"

He tilted his head and showed a somewhat amusement to the situation. "Have I seen you somewhere?" He paused. "You look oddly familiar?"

"Well maybe you saw me at the charity ball last month." She stressed her words ever so slowly. "Mr. Sionis, isn't it?"

He held out his hand in response. "You can call me Roman. Mr. Sionis was my father, surely you've heard of my company?"

She returned the gesture by shaking his hand lightly. "Why yes, and I'm very much fascinated by your work."

Selina was pulling an act, thinking he might leave her to other tasks in the store. Unfortunately, things got worse when he began to ask her personal questions and then finally he offered her to go on a date. The thing was, Selina can be seductive. But it depends who she's targeting, Roman for example, might sound like a perfect choice but he's a selfish twit. Ever since that dreadful fire the burned down his home and his parents', he never cares for the needy. The idea of greed granted happiness to his glorified life. But now his company is on the verge of bankruptcy, just because there's no shares left to make a profit. So in a way, he's losing money every minute even though it seems like he doesn't give a damn any how.

Selina closed the conversation short when she noticed her boss making her way in their direction.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I have so much work to do." She pleaded trying to sound disappointed.

He nodded and smiled. "That's quite all right. You have a nice day Ms. Kyle and I look forward to seeing you again." And with that he disappeared into the crowd of the busy store.

She sighed in relief when her boss was out of eye shot. Selina waltzed back to her initial task and busied her mind to tomorrow.

_"Maybe a day trip wouldn't be so bad after all?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Concealed Into the Night  
Chapter 4-Masks

Looking deep into the darken clouds of the sky, Commissioner Gordon flickered on a switch which turned the batman signal cascading its brightness outward. Gordon stood quietly, awaiting for "the batman's" arrival. Memories of his son flashed through his mind. He thought of Dent and what he turned himself into after the fire incident. Everyday he regretted the deeds he's done for this city.

The people of Gotham believed that Joker murdered Dent, instead Harvey became two-face and nearly killed the Commissioner's family. These are risks he had to take as a cop. Nothing was ever easy, which is why he counts on batman.

Even though batman's identity will never be revealed anytime soon, he puts his trust on him. As long as he keeps the streets clean from criminal activity then Gotham can be a lot safer.

Batman's presence wasn't far away, the sound of his cape gracefully reaching the depths of the roof caught Gordon off guard. He closed the bat signal immediately.

"Any leads to who caused the fire two nights ago?" Gordon narrowed his eyes at the dark knight.

With another word, he threw a mask to the ground. It looked somewhat torn and burned a few times on the ends. The material wasn't strong enough to withstand any hazardous chemicals, almost like the entire mask was made of some straw fabric.

Gordon picked up the item and suspected it carefully. He noticed two holes on each side and a zig-zag threading to resemble a smile. "Crane was involved?"

Batman shook his head and rasped. "I found this at the scene hours before the incident. It's a mask that Crane uses for his alter ego "Scarecrow".

He handed the mask back to batman. The Commissioner rubbed his forehead slightly feeling an migraine coming along. "But how did he escape Arkham? We gridlocked his jail cell two years ago."

Batman glanced both ways of their surroundings and replied. "Maybe he had some help? After all Falcone was in the building before it was destroyed. It could've been a distraction to get Falcone out of the scene before he could've gotten caught."

"So you said Catwoman was with them during the incident? My men found her in the natural history museum, do you suppose she's making a deal with Falcone and Crane?" He asked.

Batman turned his back away from Gordon them made his way to the edge of the roof. "I'm going to meet her right now, maybe she give some answers to whats really going on." He growled the glided into the darkness.

Gordon watched batman disappeared and exited the rooftop.

* * *

A light breeze swiftly went through Selina's dark brown hair as she leaped off a ledge and into another building. She was in the middle of a heist when a dark figure approached.

A sly smile splayed on her face. "Well if it isn't "the batman". She tilted her head to the side. "I was starting to get worried. So, did you come here to stop my nightly activities, once again?"

He stopped in his tracks to observe the black duffel bag that Selina hid behind her back. Batman gestured her to show him the bag.

"Sorry handsome, but I didn't steal anything. The bag is completely empty, I guess people heard that a cat burglar is on the lose they didn't want to get robbed." She sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

The tone of her voice sounded somewhat disappointed. However, he wasn't satisfied, there were several questions floating in his mind. He didn't know if he could trust Selina, but part of him wants to.

Silence finally broke when he rasped. "What were doing Falcone's hideout two nights ago?"

She drew herself closer. "I had some unfinished business with him. Nothing personal or anything but he was involved with quite a bit, I had to see what he knew..." Her voice slowly trailed off.

"About what?" He growled in response.

"Why do you care handsome? It doesn't involve you or the cops any how!" Selina countered, keeping her guard up.

"Carmine Falcone controls drug shipments that arrive in Gotham. This very much involves me Selina, I need to make sure this situation doesn't deepen anymore as it already has." He kept his tone firm and clear.

She backed away, turning her back away from him. Selina clenched her fists tight, hoping she could control her anger. "Has it ever occurred to you that I'm not always on the bad side of things." Throwing the empty bag aside, she did a high kick on batman. Catching him by surprise, Selina used her razor sharp heels to pack a pinch to the upper part of his cheek. He flinched at the sudden contact until he found himself on hard concrete of the roof.

She sat her weight onto his stomach. Her hands made its way to his forearms then gripped his shoulders. "I told you I have to fend for myself in this city. And yet you interrogate me like I only go for the money. I met with Fal cause one of his buddies kidnapped a friend of mine, I needed answers so that's why I was at the museum." She hissed quietly.

Batman didn't struggle not because he wanted to have the upper hand in a fight, but because he's seeing the real Selina Kyle and what her motives are as a thief. It seemed like every encounter they had whether with or without masks, he can relate to her.

Now her face was inches from his, she took off her mask and looked at him deeply. *"You can be whoever you want to be beneath that mask. That's why we stay hidden, isn't it? So we're safe and armored. So we're accountable to no one. So we can do... anything. we. want. Isn't that what we're about, you and me? Above all else...? Not being known?"*

Without another word, she brushed her fingertip on the his cowl and leaned in. Selina gently brought her lips up to his. The kiss felt longer than it should've been, it was that first time Bruce has never kissed anyone after Rachel's death. A spark has ignited his insides, something he wasn't familiar with before. Once it ended, Selina stood up and placed her mask back on.

"She blew a kiss at him and whispered. "Until tomorrow night, batman." She was gone in an instant.

Feeling dumbstruck, he arose from the ground and glided down to his bat pod. The kiss still lingered through his mind.

"Same to you, Ms. Kyle." He thought.

**A/N: **This quote is from New Earth, in the batman comics. I hope you like the story so far. If you have any suggestions about the story, I'm to all ideas and maybe I'll consider adding it to the coming chapters. Thanks for reading!:) **


	5. Chapter 5

Concealed Into the Night  
Chapter 5- Bruce Wayne

Roman Sionis examined the remaining files containing additional shares that could help his cosmetics company. After spinning in his desk chair a few times, he realized that he was on the verge of bankruptcy if he doesn't act accordingly. His face grew tense at the sight of all the expenses he had to pay. "This was my father's company, I can't destroy all his work." He thought.

Roman lost his parents' from a fire, which he caused. The Sionis believed in order to be successful was to be aware of the public eye no matter what. As a child of a rich family, Roman was forced to go to dinner parties and planned play dates with the richest children of Gotham. That's when he met Bruce Wayne.

Roman's parents' despised the Wayne Family for giving so much gratitude to the city without asking for anything in return. He had a couple play dates with Bruce even though he was shy and stubborn at times, Roman felt bad for him. With both his parents' killed at gun point,he completely wasted his life in Princeton and returning years later waiting to take Wayne's Enterprise as rightful owner of the company.

Roman kept a close eye on Wayne for some time now. Whether it was public sightings or even holding fundraisers in his huge mansion. However, there was something out of place with Bruce Wayne. He hated attention, maybe because he didn't care for his image. Whereas Roman he used all his fortune for selfish needs while others believed he was a thoughtful person.

Roman nearly jolted out of his chair when the door swung open. His secretary, Jane rushed in, almost out of breath.

"Is there something wrong, Jane?" He replied.

She looked nervous. Her fingers began to fidget as she hands Roman a stack of papers. "Th...is...is...for...you." She struggled to speak.

Roman peered at the numerous graphs and charts until his eyes widened with fear. A document signed by no other than the CEO of Wayne Enterprise, Bruce Wayne. He bought all the remaining shares of Roman's company. Everything that kept him to his wealth was completely gone.

"Who authorized this, Jane?" He asked dryly.

She shook her head in response. "You did, Mr. Sionis. The shares went public yesterday and Bruce Wayne bought them. Didn't you get my message?"

Roman gestured his disorganized desk. "As you can see, my entire work place is covered with bills from the cosmetics company. Do you realize how much money I lost because of these expenses?" His voice grew louder with rage. "I showed these shares to the public so that they realize my values of wealth didn't matter. You were in charge of not giving anyone the company, but handing them a contract wasn't my orders!"

Jane stuttered. "I'm s-so sor-ry Mr. Sionis, it's just that Mr. Wayne had a very good offer that I couldn't pass. He even donated $10,000 to the foundation in your family's name."

He slammed his fists to hardwood of the desk."Who does he think he is, a hero? I see what he's doing, and I thought Wayne hated attention." Roman pushed all the scattered papers into the ground. "Fine, he wants play this mind game then he has another thing coming,I'll get even with him."

Without another word, he took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello, this is Roman Sionis. I need you to break into my parents' fund, it's important." A grin appeared on his face.

"I won't let you take away my family's work."

* * *

"Holly, I don't have time, and I'm not letting you go out in the streets alone." Selina paced back and forth facing the glass doors of the clothing stores. She held her phone close to her ear without making eye contact with the other customers roaming the shop.

For some time now Holly was tired of being hold up in the rundown apartment she'd been sharing with Selina. Everyday, things have gotten worse in Oldtown, making the perfect excuse to leave and look for a better place to live. However, Selina didn't trust Holly not because she's was too young; after all she was almost 20 years old, but that she didn't have skills to protect her if trouble arises.

Finally, after taking a deep breath, Selina spoke. "Tell you what, there's a box on the top shelf of my closet. You can bring it the orphanage, Leslie Thompkins should be there and she can show you some available apartments around. Got it?"

Holly voice jolted with excitement. "Really? Thanks Selina, I'll go right no.."

Selina interrupted. "Wait, make sure the coast is clear and don't stay out too long!"

"Ok, mom. I'll be careful, don't worry." She mocked in response.

Selina laughed. "Listen kid, the next time you call me mom, I wil.." She was cut off when a finger tapped Selina shoulder, she turned and found her coworker Lacey standing right in front of her. She had blonde hair but beautiful blue eyes. Her attire was a black pants with a purple blouse, her expression was somewhat pleased and happy.

"You will not believe who's right in front of our store? She asked keeping her joyful attitude hidden.

Selina placed her phone down for a moment then asked confusingly. "Who?"

"Bruce Wayne!" She jumped up and down with happiness."

Selina arched a brow. "So? Your point?"

Lacey frowned. "Really Selina? Don't you know who he is. Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I also heard that he's single." She replied.

"Is that so? Well why don't you get yourself acquainted with Mr. Wayne and I'll just get back to work." She smirked.

"Why would Bruce be here? Wait, oh crap! I forgot, he was taking me out of the city today. Way to make an appearance Bruce." Thoughts began to spin in her mind.

A crowd of paparazzi stormed into the store as Bruce slowly made his way inside. He looked casual wearing black slacks and a blue button down shirt. He strode to the front counter and chatted with the cashier, giving his boyish cute smile to get the girl's attention.

Selina's keened eyes watched him carefully. She grabbed her phone with Holly still at the other line. "Gotta go, something came up. I'll call you later." She flipped the phone closed and with that and moved away from Lacey who had a confused look on her face. "Selina? What are you doing?" She yelled out.

Knowing Selina, she didn't listen. Her heels clicked with every step taken until she stopped. Only a few feet away from Bruce, her gaze went to a clothes rack which she buried her face into.

Mrs. Carrie walked to the counter with a wide smile. "Good morning Mr. Wayne, what can I do for you?"

He slid his hands into his pockets and nodded. "I heard this store was one of the best Gotham had to offer. As I can see its quite a place."

"We're still expanding the store, just to make it more comfortable for our customers." She reassured. "Speaking of which I'll show you a catalog, Ms. Kyle! Where could she be?" Her eyes averted both ways until she saw Selina move right in front of her carrying a large book.

Bruce's stared patiently as Selina put on her "innocent girl act" on him. She batted her eyelashes at him as she gave him the book. He smiled in response taking the catalog gently from her fingertips. He felt their hands touch for only a second which made Selina flinch at the sudden contact and backed away.

"Thank you, Ms. Kyle!" He replied as he opened the book and skimmed through each page slowly.

She nodded at his kindly manners then strolled to the other side of the counter to busy herself with folding pants. Selina felt dumb, it was pretty clear that Bruce really wanted to talk to her but she moved away from him before it got too close. With her childhood ranging from poverty to abandonment, Selina didn't trust anyone. Bruce was a friend and she hoped that he got the same message as well.

Glancing at each design, Bruce's mind drifting to last night's event with Selina, or Catwoman for that matter. He admired her boldness and attitude. Not to mention the kiss that still lingered on his lips. Bruce wasn't sure what Selina thought of him, he had an odd feeling that she might care, but as always Selina was somewhat mysterious.

"Well Mr. Wayne, I hope you like the designs. If you want you can choose which one to innovate the entire store?" Mrs. Carrie chirped.

Setting the book aside, he glanced at his watch then peered over at Selina who was walking to his direction carrying a stack of jeans. He nodded. "Do you have anymore catalogues that I could look at?"

"Why, of course ! I'll be right back." Mrs. Carrie jolted away.

Selina placed the jeans on a rack then felt a hand tap her shoulder. "You know, if you're hiding from me, it's not working." Bruce whispered.

She turned her heels to face him. "Why would you think I'm hiding from you?"

He tilted his head to get a better look of what she was thinking, he inched closer. "Just thought you forgot our little date?"

"First of all, it's not a date. I had a lot of work to do at the store. You could've called?" She narrowed her gaze at the cluttered counter.

Bruce set his hands back in his pockets, watching her move about the area. "I came by your apartment and found Isis laying next to the front door licking her paws." He paused, gesturing to help clean, but Selina denied the notion and continued. "Holly told me I'll find you here, but thanks to some press. The whole town is after me just because I opened some new shares for the company."

Selina listened to the hush tone of voices roaming through the store, it seems as though everyone's jealous of her. Finally, she leaned against the counter and smiled. "Isis likes to prowl at night, but in the day she lays her belly on the ground like some old lazy cat. Anyway, about our date..."

"Mr. Wayne! Oh I'm sorry for the wait my employees were being difficult. So here's more catalogues." Mrs. Carrie rudely interrupted.

Selina rolled her eyes at her boss and awaited for Bruce's answer. "Actually I have a proposition for you!" He took out a black check book and a pen. "You choose the design and I'll give you the funds." He rapidly signed the check with the price and signature. "How bout, $20,000? He replied nonchalantly while placing the check on to the glass table.

Mrs. Carrie was astonished she grabbed the check and admired it for a few moments before holding out her hand to Bruce. "Mr. Wayne this is more than enough, thank you. If there's anything you need, just name it!"

He peered over at Selina and replied. "Could you cut off Ms. Kyle hours for the day, she deserves it. After all, she's one of the most hardworking employee I've ever seen."

"Alright then, Ms. Kyle you're free to go, it won't disrupt your pay. I'll make sure of that." Without another glance she strode back to her office happily.

"Thanks!" Selina replied.

"You don't have to thank me, but you do know how to get out of here without them finding me?" He pointed to the door which was crowding with news anchors and journalists.

Selina scanned the store. "There should be a back door somewhere?" Her eyes finally averted to an exit. "There it is! Lets go!" She purred while obtaining her purse and grabbing Bruce hand to lead them out without getting caught.

They ran with their hands linked together until they made it out of the building. Straightening her clothes, Selina smirked. "Told you it'll work. So what next Wayne?" She crossed her arms.

"My car should be over here, I parked it hidden so no one could find me." He replied.

They walked to his shiny Lamborghini and buckled themselves up. Bruce started the ignition. "Ready?"

Selina laughed. "Bruce, I've waiting for this since the day I started walking!"

"Fair enough." Bruce returned the smile.

He speeded out of the city limits of Gotham. For the first time, Bruce actually seemed happy. Even if they left Gotham for a few hours, they were free from crime and pain, why not take advantage of that?

**A/N: Sorry for the grammar errors of my last chapter, I promise I'll get those fixed soon. The story is going very slow, but don't worry the action will come very soon. Thanks for reading!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Concealed Into the Night  
Chapter 6-A Day Trip

Carmine Falcone sat next to his goons as they played another round of poker. It was an off night for Falcone and his men. They sent the remaining drugs from Gotham docks into a secluded building, where police surveillance was untraceable. The sounds of beer bottles clacking and the sight of cigarette buds on the edges on wooden tables, slowly burning into ashes.

"Tonight, we celebrate our achievement and hard work. Two years ago, times were tough for people like us. Now we've used this city's inhabitants to our advantage, soon Gotham will be back to the way it was; before "the batman" even showed up!" Falcone inhaled his cigar and opened his mouth the release even more smoke than before. The other goons cheered and continued their celebration by gulping down large amounts of alcohol.

Roman Sionis stormed into the abandoned bar and pub. His facial expression was firm yet, it showed some contemplation. The men's gaze peered at their boss who paid no attention to their unexpected visitor.

"Well if it isn't Sionis, the CEO of Sionis Cosmetics Industry!" He sneered with joy. "Listen, my boys and I are having a little celebration at the moment, but you can contact me tomorrow!" Falcone slurred back.

Roman glanced at remaining beer bottles placed on the floor, the stench of sweat and smoke caught his senses. Without a second thought he smiled at the men and pushed all their belongings to ground.

"What the hell is your problem Sionis?" Falcone screeched.

"My problem? I lost my entire company today. That's why I came, you have all the money and one of the most power drug lords in all of Gotham." He replied clenching his hands into a fist.

"You want me to get your money back? What's in it for me?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just because I don't have money, doesn't mean I could make one phone call and everyone will know where the drugs came from. You and your men will be sent to Blackgate in an instant."

The men exchanged glances, showing concern. But Falcone didn't tick so quickly, he knew Sionis had something up his sleeve.

"Are you threatening me? This is my town, I'm not letting you in that easily."

"I'm not threatening you Carmine, just need some leverage to get me back on top. Do we have a deal?" He held his hand out the Falcone. Silence has taken over the entire room when all the goons peered over at Falcone who was furiously tapping his clammy fingers on the hard wood table.

He nodded then replied. "Deal. But this is only a business negotiation, if anything slips to the cops, I'll grind you to the ground and make sure that you stay there until you have no cent to your name. "

Roman shook Falcone's hand abruptly and grinned."I promise no slip ups. I just need you tell me about this girl with Wayne?" He threw a newspaper in front of Falcone. It illustrated Bruce Wayne and a mystery girl holding hands while exiting the back door of a building. The head line for the story was written in bold italicized letters, "Wayne's Mysterious Girlfriend?"

"I'll have my boys look into it." Falconer replied. He whisked his finger at two men sitting in front of him. He showed the newspaper to them and nodded slowly in response.

Roman strode to the door before turning around once more. "Find out who she is, Bruce wouldn't hide his girlfriend unless he cares about her. I'll send you routes for your drugs tomorrow." He slammed the door shut and left Falcone to his remaining celebration.

* * *

"So , when will get to our destination?" Selina asked while taking in the country plains as they move past the city limits of Gotham.

Bruce kept his eyes averted to the road and replied. "You won't be disappointed. I've came here a lot with my family when I was a child so it's nothing new."

Selina was starting to get impatient. Her dainty fingers fidgeted along the sides of the leather car handle of the door. She gently placed her other arm on the arm rest and angled her body to face Bruce. He looked calm,yet he didn't take notice of her brown orbs gazing at his being.

He glanced at the digital clock that was in front of the car next to a blank screen with millions of functions that Bruce couldn't even figure out. They were almost to their destination, however his mind wandered back to Gotham. This was the first time he's ever left Gotham since his trip to Hong Kong which was roughly two years ago. Batman was always needed in Gotham no matter what. Every decision he made was for Batman's sake, Bruce Wayne never existed half the time. And when he did, it was just another mask to hide another lie he created.

After ten minutes they arrived. Bruce parked his car at the edge of a road that led to a small trail. Selina helped herself out of the car and waited for Bruce to speak before moving onwards.

"Looks like we have to do some walking, if that's all right with you?" He asked with the slightest doubt in his tone.

She tilted her head and nodded. "I think I'll manage."

They strolled by enormous oak trees, a cool breeze nearly shuddered Selina lithe body. She clutched her jacket for comfort. Bruce kept his distance from Selina knowing that she always has her guard up. He placed his hands into his pockets. For the most part, Bruce wasn't feeling like himself. It wasn't because he's away from Gotham,but that he never questioned Selina's motives since he found out her identity was Catwoman. Nonetheless he had to be careful and assuming anything out of ordinary might give a bad impression on who he really is.

"Did you live in Gotham all your life?" He broke the silence.

She kept her strides slow and gazed at him once again. "Actually I moved a couple times before making Gotham my permanent home. I lived in New Jersey as a child, spent some time in Europe after high school, then I settled here."

Bruce returned the gesture and smiled. "Sounds a lot better than being born into a Gothamite."

She nodded calmly. Hoping that their small talk would soon come to an end once the reach wherever they're heading. Selina liked conversing, but to a certain point. When questions like "what do you do for a living?" Or even "what was your past like?" Even though Bruce hasn't gotten too close, she still keeps her walls high up, making sure none of these barriers will tumble down to the ground just like her fears coming back to haunt her. Once she was in, there was no way out.

The wind paced its way through the obscure trail. Sounds of leaves rustling in the dirt kept their walk more comforting than being awkward. Maybe that was the point, peace actually soothed them whereas expressing emotions might have a dramatic effect.

Selina's wandered back to the night before where she confronted batman once again. But this time she made sure to leave something for him to remember and it wasn't valuables she stole. The kiss still lingered from her lips. She thought it was the only way out of the situation. But the real question is, did she meant it or was another mark that'll disappear?

"Here we are." Bruce replied.

Selina took in her surroundings, they weren't in the woods any longer, instead they stood in front of a small town. Not something she'd think a billionaire philanthropist would look forward to as a date however, it was much more relaxing than dining at five star restaurant with the press glaring at your every move.

Bruce strode ahead, while Selina followed. She watched him very closely as they made their way to a cabin. The entire area was bare. Oddly enough,Selina could only spot a few commoners wandering the petite antique shops and eateries nearby.

"Mind telling me where we are?" She asked in the slightest bit of concern.

Finally stopping in his tracks, Bruce stood in front of the door and opened it without another word. Inside was a small tavern, couples chatted quietly as they passed by looking for an empty table. The sounds of plates and silverware caught their attentions. Not to mention the fresh aroma of homemade bread scattered the entire restaurant.

Bruce helped Selina to her seat as they awaited patiently for their waiter.

Selina sighed. "You still didn't answer my question, Wayne?"

"Well this is your answer, Ms. Kyle. He replied nonchalantly.

She felt flames of a fireplace absorbing all the coldness in her lithe body. She loosened her jacket and glanced at the hostess arriving at the table.

After the strange silence from their lunch, Selina glanced the other customers enjoying their meal. "So do you come here often?"

"Actually, this is my first time coming here in so long. My parents' enjoyed the stillness of the country rather than the city." He responded as he peered at the illuminating sunlight shining through the glass of a window.

Selina held her chin up and smiled slightly. "Isn't Wayne Manor a tranquil place?"

Bruce nodded his head. "Not exactly. You see, my father was a doctor and also one of the richest men in Gotham. There was no such thing as tranquility at the manor. My parents' hated then socialite life. They wanted to help Gotham as much as they could, it needed someone to look up to when corruption and fear controlled the streets."

_"Heh, corruption and fear; sounds like my kind of city." _Gently, she laid her hands on the table. Fiddling and caressing the silk tablecloth between her fingertips.

"I don't want offend you or anything but why don't you just leave? You have the money. You can go wherever you want. Why stay here? There's nothing good in this city but a one way trip to hell." The words seeped coldly through her lips.

Silent for a few moments, Bruce gathered his thoughts together and spoke. "Selina, you don't realize what's at stake here if I leave. It's not the right time." He paused. "Someday, perhaps."

She could tell he was hiding something. The look in his eyes showed regrets and sadness. If there was anyway of leaving the city for good, she'd take that opportunity and never look back. Sadly, life didn't work like that. She made a lot of mistakes in her life. But Selina realized at this moment, wasn't a bad mark, she's happy.

Selina stood from her chair and grabbed Bruce's hand. "Well Mr. Wayne, we're still on our day trip lets not waste any time."

Bruce took her hand while using the other to leave a check for the waitress and led them out of the restaurant.

** A/N: So their "date" isn't over yet however, in the next chapter we'll get to see more characters including a familiar one. Thanks for reading!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Concealed Into the Night  
Chapter 7-Challenges

A typical day at the Gotham City Police Department wasn't something an average cop could look forward to. Whether it was drugs being sold, robberies in the area, and even countless slums that waste their time in the murky depths of Gotham's underbelly showing no mercy to the innocence. Commissioner Gordon's hands were tied up at the moment, with the his wife demanding him to leave this city to protect their children from any other threats like Dent was nearly two years ago. At this point, the only person he could count on was batman, but he only shows up when summoned. The cops at the department were trained however, they lacked the one thing: resources.

For the past couple of weeks, Gordon stayed in his office night after night; hoping that one day he could have the nerve to resign from the job for good. Sadly, that isn't anytime soon.

"Commissioner! You have a visitor." An officer opened the door to his office.

He nodded gently and sighed. "Send them in."

A few moments later, a man in dressed a gray button down shirt with a sweater vest underneath politely walked in. He closed the door behind him, trying to isolate themselves away from the chaos of phone calls of robberies and murders.

The man gently handed the Commissioner a file of papers. While he was inspecting the the contents of the file, the man took the time to glance about the room. His eyes finally made its way to a small picture framed to the wall. It was Gordon holding his son and daughter. It must've been a simpler time in his life, where he didn't have to worry about putting his family in danger. His wife was sitting next to him in the picture, she looked happy. Sometimes letting go of the past could be the hardest thing to do, whether it was good or bad. When the man looked at this picture he didn't just see Gordon with his family, he saw happiness.

_10 years before...  
A beat-cop just arrived home from a strenuous day at work. As he slammed the door behind him, a boy with dark brown hair ran to his father with open arms._

_"Daddy, you're home! I missed you!" The little boy replied, wrapping his small arms around his father for a tight embrace._

_The man held his son for a few moments then set him back down gently. "I missed you too, but daddy needs some rest. Is mom home?" He asked wearily._

_The boy shook his head in response. "No, she went out to get groceries. Daddy? Can we play that game now?" The boy pleaded._

_The cop sank into the couch and sighed. "I'm sorry son, maybe we can play later. Okay?" He patted his son's head._

_"Okay." The boy mumbled._

_Without another word, he sat next to his exhausted father and saw his badge. He never noticed his father's badge before. Slowly, his little fingers stroked the hard metal. It looked worn out and the sides of the badge began to rust._

_"Daddy? Why do you wear this?" The boy's eyes widened._

_The cop looked at his son and smiled. "This is a badge. I wear to show people who I am. It's like a mask."_

_"But daddy, masks are suppose cover your face, it can't be on your chest! That's silly!" The boy laughed._

_"But it's true. You see, sometimes we have to hide ourselves so no one could find out our identity." He replied._

_"But why?" The boy titled his head in confusion._

_"So we can protect the people we love. Suppose, a bad guy took you and mommy away. Then I'd have this badge to show my disguise and get the bad guy that took you both."_

_The boy smiled. "Could I get a badge like you daddy?"_

_The cop moved the hairs out of his son's eyes and nodded. "Someday, when you're all grown up._

"John Blake, is it?"

The loud voice jolted John back to reality.

"Yes, sir." John replied.

Gordon settled the papers back where they belong and asked John another question. "So do you have any fields in mind Mr. Blake?"

"Actually, I was thinking of a detective, sir." He silently inquired.

Gordon arched a brow and chuckled. "Listen, Blake. You can't just walk in here and ask to be a detective. You need to be skilled in the basic training before you work your way up."

"And what sort of basic training do I need?" He asked.

"Assistant rookie cop." Gordon replied.

"Don't you think that's a long name, sir?"

"Well it's not called basic training for nothing." Gordon countered while handing back the file to John.

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, you could help with our ongoing case. Since all my cops are busy patrolling, I'll show what you need to know."

John shook Gordon's hand. "Thank you so much Commissioner. I promise I won't let you down."

Gordon returned the gesture. "Glad that I could help. See you tomorrow."

He watched John leave the office and all of a sudden, his cell phone began to ring. "Hello, Commissioner speaking?" He answered.

"What do you mean he's gone? Find Crane's location this instant!" He yelled through the phone before hanging up.

This job will never get easier.

* * *

Bruce and Selina began to stroll around a small trail until they stopped to sit at a nearby bench. They chatted about Gotham and how this city still lacks foundation. But when need be, they just sat quietly intaking the fresh air and enjoying their freedom while they still can.

"You know before we met, I always had the impression that you're some stuck up playboy who only cares for himself." She stated.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And? What about now?"

Selina glanced back at her hands, avoiding his gaze. "Well I guess I was wrong about you." She paused. "But why do you put on some act in front of everyone else?"

Truthfully, it was a way of not anyone to be suspicious of his nightly activities as batman. Besides, without the playboy image, everyone would become uninterested to his dull personality.

"Sometimes you have to do whatever it takes so that people won't step on you. I only act like this to gain attention, to show people I'm still carrying my father's work in a higher and substantial way." He replied.

She stiffened a grin in response. "Sounds like a big commitment, don't you think?"

He smiled. "Well I'm the kind of guy who always keeps my promises. No matter what it might be."

Bruce's thoughts wandered to batman. How his symbol of justice could inspire the people of Gotham for hope and changing the minds of criminals altogether.

"If only I could do that." She muttered under her breath.

"People can change. You just have to put enough faith in them to achieve that goal." His eyes met with hers.

There were many instances where Selina considered giving up her thieveries, but it wasn't that simple. Giving up shows weakness. She knows that her intensions are above all that. This conversation, though it seems has been almost directly went to her actions. But Bruce doesn't know her that well or does he?

She felt somewhat uncomfortable when Bruce leaned in closer and whispered. "What does Selina Kyle want?"

"I want..." She breathlessly intakes. Her body began to advance next him.

Bruce gently stroked her cheek. Selina felt her body shiver, thinking it was the cold breeze and not his warm feel. Their lips nearly touching.

She reacted immediately and flinched away. "Bruce, I'm sorry. It's just..." Selina was lost in her words.

He admitted in disbelief. "It's alright. I don't know what came over me."

She could tell he wanted to kiss her. But she didn't want their relationship to move in that direction. The last person she kissed was batman and Selina made sure it will leave some kind of remembrance to the masked vigilante. But Bruce was different, he was more of a friend than a lover at the most. However, what they had for each other was a spark that could never be blown out instantly.

Bruce gave some space for Selina to breathe after the little moment they just shared a minute ago. He painfully regretted the attempt of affection altogether. It's the same emotion he felt for Rachel. Before she died, he wanted to show her he's a changed man and that they could still be together. Time has passed since then yet, the feeling is still there.

"Bruce, I need to tell you something. But I'm not sure how'll react." Selina assured. She knew it was time to tell Bruce the truth. The reason why she acts can't be with him. And steals and seduces people to get what she wants.

Bruce nodded. "As long as it's not life threatening, go on."

"Okay." She took a deep breath to calm her insides. "I'm a.."

Before she could say anything else, his phone began to ring.

Bruce glanced at the caller ID: Alfred. "I'm sorry, I have to take this." He apologized.

"Oh don't worry, take your time." She said, relieved that the phone call saved her confession from being told.

Bruce stood from the bench and walked out of Selina's earshot. Answering the phone call immediately.

"I'm sorry to cut you day trip short Master Wayne, but you've been getting numerous voice-mail messages from the Commissioner in the batcave. It seems as though Dr. Crane has threatened to poison Gotham General."

Bruce peered at Selina and continued. "I have a feeling Selina wouldn't mind the intrusion. I'll take her back to the apartment and meet you at the manor as soon as possible."

"I'll get your suit ready, as always." He replied. "And Master Wayne, drive safely, I don't want you cause any more accidents to your Lamborghini." Alfred reminded.

Bruce chuckled. "I'll try not to." And with that he closed the phone, returning to his original spot.

"I got a call from an important business agent stating they have some stocks that needed to be negotiated."

She knew exactly where this conversation was going. "So I'm guessing our short term vacation has come to an end?"

"I'm afraid so." He answered.

Selina arose from her seat and smiled. "Well it wasn't a total loss though."

"Oh really?" He sounded amused.

They began to walk through the woods once again. She caught up with Bruce and took his hand. "I got to spend time with you, which made it worthwhile."

He squeezed her hand gently. "Is that a complement?"

"What do you think I go for guys with loads of money and good looks?" She countered.

"I had hunch you might've." He replied.

Once they made it back to the car, Bruce helped Selina inside and went inside the drivers seat. He placed his keys in the ignition and revved up the engine.

"You shouldn't make those kind of assumptions Wayne, that'll only get you into trouble." She latched on her seat belt."

Bruce pursed his lips while clicking on his seat belt, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "I like to assume what I know Ms. Kyle. If I don't, how could I trust you?"

They sped onto a freeway keeping the side comments to themselves. Enjoying the playful banter with each other while they still can.

_"That's the point, I can't be trusted."_

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too short for you guys. Hopefully, in the next chapters I'll focus on John Blake. I enjoyed writing Bruce and Selina's relationship in this chapter. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'll try to fix them. Thanks for reading!:)**


End file.
